The new guy
by socks for cheese
Summary: after being fired from the video-game store rimshaw  OC  must find a new job...and he finds one.
1. Chapter 1 getting the job

So rimshaw was just a normal guy...well he was a ferret...anyway he had been looking for a new job for weeks ever since he got fired from working at the video-game store for stealing a game. He had no apartment because he lived in a motor-home. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt and was about the height of mordecai and was 24 years old. As soon as he saw the HELP-WANTED sign on the park gates he parked his car-house-thing and walked to the large house in the centre of the park. When he got to the door he rang the door bell on folded his arms. A tall blue jay opened the door and looked at him in suprise

Mordecai-"Dude your the guy from the video-game store what the hell are you doing here?"

Rimshaw-"Uhh..i got fired.." and let out a embarrassed chuckle

Mordecai-"what for?"

Rigby peered over the arm of the sofa and said "Hey its the guy from the video-game store!"

Mordecai sighed

Rimashw-"yeah i got uh..fired" again looking embarrassed. "anyway where do i ask for this job?"

A gumball machine walked in and said "you ask me" he said in a slightly stressed tone "im benson" he said holding his hand out.

Rimshaw shook his hand "uh hey i was wondering if i could...get a job or something?"

Benson-"I'll have to interview you first."

Rimshaw-"um..okay then"

Benson-"i see you've met mordecai and riby."

Rimshaw-"uh yeah there...cool"

Benson-"follow me."

Rimshaw and benson walked out the room

Rigby looked at mordecai "do you think he'll last?" rigby asked

"i dunno dude..." mordecai added

* * *

><p>-bensons office-<p>

Benson-"so you want a job do you..we don't usually get people asking for jobs at the park as much as we used to...so what made you want the job?"

Rimshaw-" umm so i can live in my home and generally be useful and..stuff"

Benson-"Hmmm...well i guess you can have the job as long as you don't slack off."

Rimshaw-"well uh thanks very much for the job and i will try my best."

Benson-"also you MUST live on park property...will you need a room?"

Rimshaw-"well i have a motor-home so i'll just live in that i guess."

Benson-"welcome" he said while standing up to shake his hand again.

* * *

><p>-back downstairs-<p>

Rigby looked at him and said. "well?"

Rimshaw-"well what?"

Rigby-"did you get the job?"

Rimshaw nodded and walked out to get his home to park it on the grass by the river.

Rigby stared at the T.V and said to mordecai "do you think i could beat him at punchies?"

Mordecai looked back and stared at him "rigby you cant even beat pops at punchies what makes you think you can beat this guy?"

"SHUT UP!" rigby yelled

Rimshaw walked back in after parking his home

"HEY!" rigby yelled

Rimshaw-"what?"

Rigby-"i challenge you to a game of punchies" he said whiles smiling evilly

Rimshaw just shrughed and knelt down to rigbys level and said to him. "you go first."

Rigby feebly hit him. Rimshaw laughed menacingly and punched rigby in the arm.

Rigby fell over and whined

Mordecai put his hand on rimshaws shoulder and said "your gonna like it here"


	2. Chapter 2 first day of work

It was 8:15 am when rimshaw's alarm went off. He had another 45 minutes before work but he had to fit in a shower and breakfast so he actually had 15 minutes of free time which today was interrupted by mordecai and rigby who knocked on his door at 8:45. As soon as rimshaw opened the door rigby ran in and said "wow you live in a camper van!"

Rimshaw-"come in i guess." He said in a sleepy tone.

Mordecai walked in and said to rigby "uh dude i think this is a motor home."

Rigby-"whatever it looks like a van and you can camp in it."

Mordecai turned to rimshaw and said "anyway the reason why we're here is because benson told us work is starting earlier today, so we gotta go to the steps outside the house."

Rimshaw-"um...ok then."

After finally getting rigby out the motor home they walked to the steps.

After everybody sat down (apart from Benson) Benson gave them their tasks for the day

Benson-"okay everybody listen up for your jobs for the day. Muscle man and high five ghost your job is to clean the fountain."

Muscle man interrupted by saying "you know who else has to clean things...MY MOM!"  
>Benson sighed and carried on giving jobs "Skips you can carry on fixing the cart."<br>Skips..well skips skipped off.  
>Benson glared at rimshaw and gave him his job. "rimshaw you clean the bathroom."<br>Rimshaw-"ok"  
>Rigby let out a small giggle at rimshaw's job so to get him back rimshaw purposely stood on Rigby's tail which made him let out a small squeak of pain.<br>benson continued "mordecai and rigby... you can mow the lawn."  
>"HA!" rimshaw yelled from the bathroom.<br>the duo sighed. "let's just get this over with." Mordecai added.  
>-later on in the day (aka 1:00pm)-<p>

As usual rigby had given up and asked to go to the coffee shop and considering they were near the house they asked rimshaw if he wanted to come to and he just replied with. "why not i'm almost done."

-at the coffee shop-

As they walked up to the counter and mordecai's breathing became heavier. Rimshaw looked at him and said "uh you alright man?"  
>"u-uh...um yeah fine." Mordecai replied.<br>as soon as he had finished speaking Margret came to the till and said "hey mordecai hey rigby hey...um new guy."

"um I'm called rimshaw good to meet ya." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.  
>after she shook it she asked them what they wanted.<br>"um me and rigby will have the usual please and uh what do you want rimshaw." Mordecai asked.  
>"um could you maybe mix a latte and a espresso together please?"<br>"um ok then." Margret said sounding confused.  
>when they sat down they started to talk to each other.<p>

"so how you finding the job so far rimshaw." Mordecai asked  
>"its good i guess the job i got given today is a bit...shit." rimshaw added.<br>rigby laughed "its true." He said smiling  
>Margret brought their coffee over and the only words she said were "enjoy"<br>when they had finished their coffee they headed back to the park.

-back at the park(2:00 pm)-

Benson-"were have you guys been?"  
>mordecai-"we were just on lunch break geez!"<br>rimshaw-"so is he usually like this?"  
>rigby-"oh yeah!"<p>

They all heard a engine sound getting louder and louder from behind them and muscle man yelling "LOOK OUT LADIES!"  
>"ah shit." Rigby sighed as they nearly ran them over.<p>

"well i best finish this bathroom so I'll see you guys later." Rimshaw said.

-later 8:00 pm-  
>rimshaw was in his home drinking an energy drink thinking to himself if he should order a black light or not.<br>he made his final decision and bought it to keep himself entertained and to get back at people if they embarrass him. (evil...maybe. :P)

Back in the house mordecai and rigby were playing video games.

Rigby-"so..what do ya think of rimshaw?"  
>mordecai-"um..he's cool."<br>rigby-"yeah."


End file.
